Talk:Nidalee/@comment-1853032-20140625122850/@comment-3323227-20140627060732
oh dear and I can't even reply or fix typos because of broken network connections. Look dude before you go making claims that you are all high and mighty you need to actually back that up. No one here knows who you are so why should anyone beleive a thing you say that doesn't have any sort of fact backing it? I'm pretty self aware and I theory craft a lot and know when what I say isn't factual at all. Ah yes 2012 and the skillshot disaster. Yeah did we not forget about Nidalee plethora of bugs? http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=501818 Well? Remeber? You know why you don't see reports of skillshots missing when they appear to hit verus hitting when they appear to miss? It's because you are more likely to raise hell when you get the crap nuked out of you by a skill that missed rather than missing that same nuke when you can just toss another one from safety a few minutes later. Maybe that seeminly simple thing to understand about human nature is beyond you. Losing your health pops out more than missing so of course people are more likely to compain about one more than the other. The damage got reduced because it was rediculous... You don't say. Oh I'm sorry are we talking about mages or assasins here? They want Nidalee to be an assasin so lets look at every assasin out there that uses a mark. Akali, Katarina, LeBlanc, Talon, Yazou, and Zed. Lets see... Akali point and click plus 3 ways to set it off, Katarina again point and click and several ways to set it off, leblanc point and click again and multiple ways to set it off, Talon requires slow and melee but has reliable ways of doing that, Yazou since you insisted well looks like the first 475 units are a gauranteed knockup if he has any kind of aim and the last 425 are dodgeable but hey who would have though an AOE knock up that does damage would be easy to dodge? Then we Have Zed and sure it's hit ult but unless someone flashes away of QSS's his ult he is at least garuanteed a mark and some damage. You know what else? All of these picks can actually get off their full rotation of damage in almost any order without starting with their mark and get off consistant damge at that(minus Zed of course since his ult is the mark). Nidalee has to have the target marked to even begin her combo otherwise it sucks terribly. Why are we even comparing these? It's still apples to oranges. My personal opinion is that the mark should be easy to apply but the window of opportunity should be smaller early and greater later. Burst heal should be removed and replaced with a different form of sustain but still sustain and Nidalee should have in between damage on her basic attacks akin to what didn't get pushed on the PBE (but not as drastic) if she is expected to go AP. By the way congratualtions on playing probably one of the most useless jungle picks. I'm sure she is strong in the jungle and I'm not doubting that but this game isn't all about killing jungle creeps. You need to actually be able to contribute something to your teams success and I honestly don't think Nidalee does that at all. She does primarility unreliable single target damage and that's pretty much all she has to offer mind you that was all she to offer before but before it was obsurd. Nerfing the damage was enough they didn't need to go attacking the hit box when it is the wrong problem.